TDP: Red-Eyed Dragoon
This Dragoon form did appear in Legend of Dragoon. You can find aspects regarding it in that game here. That is a link to a different wiki. Backstory Physical description Wings: Pale Color: Bright Red Weapon: Sword Other: Bright green accents Addition Suggested Addition 0 wheels: Aero flies toward the single target with shield arm across his chest and swoops up (bottom right-top left) bashing target with his shield. 1 wheels: Then he swoops across horizontally (left-right) slashing target with his sword. 2 wheels: Next he turns around with back facing the target...and flies backward ramming shield into target. 3 wheels: Aero flies left...slashing the target (right-left obviously) and flys back infront of target...facing him/her/it. 4 wheels: He puts shield in front with sword pointed at target...but reared back, flies toward target and thrusts sword impaling target. 5 wheels: Dragging the blade through the enemy, he ascends quickly. Perfect: As he is finishing the previous attack, an explosion is seen below. Spells Red-Eyed Dragoon's Spells Spell Obtained MP Cost Effects ??? Initial ??? ??? ??? Unknown ??? ??? ??? Unknown ??? ??? ??? Unknown ??? ??? ??? Unknown ??? ??? ??? Mysterious filler spell 1 ??? Mysterious filler spell 2 ??? Mysterious filler spell 3 ??? Mysterious filler spell 4 ??? Mysterious filler spell 5 Suggested Spells Red-Eyed Dragoon's Suggested Spells Spell Obtained MP Cost Effects Inferno Shot Unknown ??? ??? ??? Unknown ??? ??? ??? Unknown ??? ??? ??? Unknown ??? ??? Red-Eyed Dragon Unknown ??? ??? All spells found in this section are being considered but may not make the final cut. Inferno Shot Description: Aero raises his sword straight up and it burst into flame...he shouts the spell name and tosses his shield up and rears back at the same time...then swings the sword forward and shoots a fireball. he then catches the shield and holds it across his chest in a honorable warrior type pose. ??? Mysterious filler spell 2 ??? Mysterious filler spell 3 ??? Mysterious filler spell 4 Red-Eyed Dragon Stats Dragoon Stat Bonuses D'LV ATK DEF MAT MDEF SPD 1 150% 200% 150% 200% ???% 2 155% 210% 155% 210% ???% 3 160% 220% 160% 220% ???% 4 165% 230% 165% 230% ???% 5 170% 250% 170% 250% ???% These stats are the ones this form offered in Legend of Dragoon. The final values will change. For those of you that did not notice this Legend of Dragoon does not have real "magic stats" instead they are based off of there non-magic cousins. Additionally Dragoon forms appeared to offer no stat bonuses (x1, +0, or 100% however, you want to think of it) to speed. That is something that is likely to change. The subsections are being used to explain the reason for there values. Dragoon Level Attack Defense Magic Attack Magic Defense Speed Dragoon Level Chart SP Needed To Gain Dragoon Levels D'LV SP Needed 1 100 2 1,200 3 6,000 4 12,000 5 20,000 These are the values from Legend of Dragoon. I found them on www.rpgplace.net. The LoD section is far from complete but it is very useful. Obviously our values our going to vary but this is just to give people an idea what it will look like. Category:TDP: Dragoon Forms